


Mamihlapinatapai

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa One Shot's [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about two months after Rose and Luisa first met - about two months after the pool scene.<br/>But how much can two months really mean, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess for the prompt ;)
> 
> *
> 
> 'mamihlapinatapai'  
> n. situation in which two people look at each other speechless, each hoping that the other will offer to do or say something that they both wish and desire but neither is willing to do.

 

* * *

 

Mamihlapinatapai

 

* * *

 

 

One last look in the mirror showed her that she was kind of ready to leave the apartment. Her brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back as the knee long black dress emphasized every curve of her body.  
"Honey, are you ready?" The tall blonde asked as she walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing Luisa stand before her.  
"I am" she looked down herself and smiled back, quickly grabbing her phone before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips and following her out the door.  
20 minutes and two discussions later, about something Luisa didn't even remember, they finally arrived at the Marbella. Lately they had been fighting a lot. Alison had been working 24/7 for the last four months and it was really bugging Luisa a lot. And the few times Luisa stayed longer at work, Alison seemed to make the world out of it and it always ended in a big fight. And intimacy hadn't been on the table for at least three months. So, even though they seemed fine and happy on the outside, both of them knew that this was going south - much faster than any of them wanted to admit.  
"Luisa, honey" her father stood in the lobby as both of them entered the hotel. "Alison" he smiled. She wasn't his favorite but he got along with her pretty well.  
"Dad" Luisa smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Where are the others?" She asked, looking around to see if she could spot Rafael or his current Barbie of a girlfriend - Daria, she thought her name was.  
But truly she was looking for someone else. The kind of woman any man or woman would turn around twice to look at. The kind of woman who, even though she was strong and had enough confidence to fill a room, still looked down shyly if someone looked at her with awe.  
And as Luisa turned back around to face her father, she saw her.  
And the dress she was wearing made Luisa's mouth open slightly and her heart quickened. That red dress she knew all too well. Her eyes made her way from her accentuated body up to her breasts and neck and then, finally, up to her face which was beautifully framed by her softly waved red hair. And as their eyes locked Luisa's mouth was forced shut. Rose's smile was welcoming and warm but her eyes said it all and at the same time she could feel Alison next to her tense up. Luisa was sure she suspected something already. Not so her father. He simply smiled, happy to see both his women get along so well.  
"Honey, your phone" Alison smiled lovingly, placing her hand on her arm, a little too long for it to be a simple touch. She obviously had a point to make.  
"It's Raf" Luisa said, turning away from Alison and freeing herself from her jealous touch.

  
"Alright, meet you there" she murmured and put her phone away again. "They'll meet us at the restaurant" Luisa stated to the others and they nodded.  
"Then we should get going" Emilio smiled, placing his hand on Rose's back and forcing a fake smile on her face. "We don't want to be late, do we?"  
  
They arrived at the Restaurant half an hour and a very silent and uncomfortable car ride later.  
Quickly, each woman got out of the car and started moving towards the main door. By now, neither of them really wanted to be here. The unwillingly intimate looks shared between Rose and Luisa during the car drive had only fueled Alison's anger and jealousy and though Luisa didn't think her girlfriend knew her and Rose had actually been together, she was sure she suspected Rose to have a crush on Luisa. Or worse; Luisa to have a crush on Rose.  
They reached the door the moment Emilio caught up with them and opened it up for everyone to go through.

 

At the table, neither of them could take their eyes of the petite blonde whose face was covered in makeup. And not because she was hot or pretty but simply because no one would ever be able to understand Rafael’s taste in women. He always went for tall, slim women who were way too concerned with their appearances.

Eventually, they were asked what they wanted to drink. It was a relief and an opportunity to talk about something different, since no one wanted to say what he or she was really thinking.

The atmosphere tensed up as Raf stood up, raised his glass of wine and looked at his girlfriend.

“To love, you never know where it will lead you”

It sounded deep for Rafael and maybe, under all that Barbie and makeup, the woman beside him was suiting for him after all. And maybe he just wanted to get some. Whichever the reason, what he had just said was deep and true and as Luisa felt a naked foot caress her leg, she knew she wasn't the only one thinking the same. She didn't have to look to recognize the touch and moved her legs more in that direction.

Alison tried to smile at her from the left but Luisa could see that she was forcing that smile on her lips and, besides, Luisa was way too concentrated on the foot caressing her from the right. As it moved higher and in between her legs, she slightly choked on her water and unwillingly rolled her eyes.

“Luisa, are you alright?” Her father looked concerned but what would Luisa been have able to say? ‘Yes I'm great, your wife is turning just turning me on? Bad idea.

 

Instead, she smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine” she stood up slowly, forcing the foot to get out of her dress and move back into the heel. “I’ll be right back, excuse me.”

She looked at the redhead lingering before moving past their table and to the bathroom.

 

“Don't worry, I'll check on her!” Rose said quickly, smiling as she saw Alison wanting to stand up. “I need to freshen up anyways” Rose added, placing a kiss on her husband’s head.

“I'll be right back, darling.” She briefly touched his shoulder before following the brunette to the ladies room. Behind her she could hear Emilio repeat how happy and relieved he was that her and Luisa were getting along so well - if only he knew how well.

 

She entered the ladies room as elegant as ever, looking into the room and locking the main door behind her as she saw that no one but Luisa was inside.

Slowly, she walked to stand behind Luisa who was standing in front of the mirror, her mouth slightly open, her tongue swiftly and quickly brushing her own lips as she looked into the mirror to see Rose behind her.

Rose looked her right in the eyes through the mirror while she brushed Luisa's hair to one side and, with a lingering look in her eyes, leaned in to kiss her neck.

Luisa's hands tried to find hold grabbing the sink before her, while her lover’s lips caressed her neck and slowly made their way up to her ear and jawline. She grabbed the sink even harder as Rose’s hands started wandering all over her body, grabbing her breast from behind and pulling up her dress to make their way in between her legs, teasing her as she softly brushed her inner thighs with the tips of her fingers, never engaging in the welcoming movement of Luisa’s hips.

Rose enjoyed the way Luisa's body started moving as she pressed herself even more against the back of her lover, her lips finding their way down to her collarbone.

She heard Luisa moan, a loud and whimpering sound which made Rose grab her even harder and move her hand slightly higher up her thighs.

She started moaning herself as she felt Luisa's hand reach back and grab her upper thigh and press their hips together, knowingly arousing her even more.

Rose knew what she wanted, but she wasn't going to get it this easily. She grinned, as Luisa made an effort to turn around again, this time Rose let her.

Luisa pulled her own dress even higher as Rose grabbed her and firmly sat her on top of the counter, leaning her against the mirror.

She ran her hand from Luisa’s neck down her body, swiftly caressing every inch of the skin her fingers touched as they moved to her collarbone, her breasts, her belly and down her lover’s body, holding on as her fingers reached her crotch.

She leaned forward, her hand resting in between Luisa’s now pressed together thighs. Lovingly, she placed one kiss after the other all over Luisa’s body, feeling her entire body arching and pressing against her own. A quiet but lustful moan made Rose smile gently, moaning herself as she felt Luisa’s hands pull down her dress and find their way to her chest.

Her breath quickened and she opened her mouth to a silent moan.

“Lu” She moaned before placing both her hands on her waist and softly pushing her away.

“What?” she caught Luisa completely by surprise, the brunette still breathing hard.

But Rose didn’t answer. Instead she just looked at Luisa, her dress pulled down and up to her waist, exposing her naked breast and her black underwear.

 

To Rose, the woman sat before her was the most beautiful, real and raw thing she had ever seen. The only thing she wanted to ever see and never unsee. She knew this was against all odds. Against all her rules and all her plans. But in that moment it was more than clear to her.

In that moment she knew. In that moment nothing could have been more perfect than the woman before her. Nothing could have been more arousing than the way her chest rose when their eyes locked and the way her lover’s breath accelerated as Rose’s eyes kissed her body with a million lingering gazes.

They had only known each other for a couple of moths and they hadn’t been together ever since the night in the pool. She had forbidden herself to look at Luisa with that look of lust and wonder. She was about to marry her lover’s father – she couldn’t be with his daughter. This would blow up in her face. And still, she couldn’t resist. She knew she should, but nothing in her fought to stay away from Luisa. She kept telling herself, that she was a sociopath. And sociopaths don’t fall. They don’t want someone this way. Sex, alright. But this? This was so much more and she couldn’t afford it.

Her eyes made their way back up her body, eventually locking with Luisa’s again. She seemed curious, Rose didn’t seem like the one to stop and give the romance thing a try – especially since this was obviously just an affair.

But Rose just gazed into her deep brown eyes, her heart pounding in a way she had never experienced before. It felt like a giant bird trying to escape a cage. She tried to remember to breath, but the feeling coming over her was breathtaking, paralyzing.

She felt Luisa’s hand on her face and leaned into it, closing her eyes, trying to find herself again in this chaos of feelings and emotions. She had no idea how to deal with it.

Luisa sat up, as she was still leaning against the mirror, and scooped closer to Rose, now taking her face in both her hands.

“Rose” She mumbled, unsure of what was going on, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes didn’t seem to focus on anything and Luisa could see her breath fasten more than normal. “Are you alright?”

Rose nodded, her hands placed on Luisa’s as she held her face and their eyes met.

She knew what was going on, it just wasn’t supposed to happen. Not this way. Not with her. Not ever. Not to her. But then again, was it that bad? Yes! Of course. She shook off that thought immediately. She couldn’t. She had this master plan and no way in hell she was going to let herself sabotage it. If she were to give into this, she would risk her plan blowing up in her face in every way possible. She couldn’t risk that, could she?

Luisa leaned in slowly, gently placing a kiss on Rose’s lips and tenderly forcing her lips open to help her relax.

Rose gave in to the kiss, her entire body shivering of the way this now felt. It wasn’t just lust and passion and excitement anymore. All that was still there, but it was more than that. It was thrilling in a deeper way. On a more intimate level – it was that kind of feeling every true lover feels but no one knows the words for. Accelerating, agitating, intimate and intense. She moaned a lustful and honest moan as Luisa broke the kiss to look at her again.

“Say it” she demanded and Rose trembled at the realization that Luisa knew.

Was she serious? Could she know? But then again, against all good judgment, Rose had not really tried to keep it a big secret. It was simply that no one but her and Luisa could even think of the possibility of Emilio’s fiancé sleeping with his daughter. So was it so wrong, to just say it? Express what she was already feeling with every fiber of her body?

 

She smirked, placing her hand on Luisa’s chest, swiftly moving it between her breasts, and forcing her to lean back against the mirror as Rose’s body leaned over her and started kissing her from the waist up to her ribs. Her left breast. Her right breast. Her décolleté. Her right collarbone. Her left collarbone. Smiling shamelessly as she moved her lips up to her neck and heard Luisa moan uncontrollably. She kissed her lips, over and over again before kissing her jawline and moving to her right ear. She could feel Luisa’s touch on her back, her fingers moving up and down her naked body making her shiver once again.

She smiled again, this time a shyer and more unsure smile. And she was lucky and happy that Luisa was too preoccupied with moaning and throwing her head back as to see it.

She kissed her jawline, moving to her right ear and tenderly biting her ear lope. It took her a few seconds, her heart pounding and the caged bird about to escape. The butterflies in her stomach, as people seemed to call it.

She heard her moan again, her waist pressing against Rose’s, her hands drawing Rose’s body closer to hers. She already knew and Rose knew. And maybe it wasn’t necessary. But now she knew. Now they both did.

She kissed her jawline. Moved to her right ear. Tenderly bit her ear lope.

“I love you, Lu” it was barely a whisper but she knew she could hear it. “I love you.”


End file.
